


I’ll Be With you Forever

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Emotional, Emotions, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memories, Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: The basement.Adam and Barbara have avoided that particular room since their deaths, not wanting to relive the trauma.With the Deetzes out, the Maitlands have no choice but to venture down into the basement and get something they need. Will they be able to get it or will the trauma of their deaths get to them?
Relationships: Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 6





	I’ll Be With you Forever

The basement.

Adam and Barbara always avoided that particular room because it was the location of their unfortunate early deaths. Everyone in the family knew and respected their boundaries and choices to not go down there. Lydia was the one who was often sent down there to get the things that Adam and Barbara needed and she was often happy about doing it.

But one day, the Deetzes were out, and the ghosts really needed something in the basement.

Barbara paced around the living room whilst Adam sat on the couch and followed her with his eyes. They were both pretty nervous about going down into the basement. What if they catch sight of the remains of the blood stains that resulted from their deaths. Delia, like Charles and Lydia, just had to go up to New York for a week. Why couldn't the Life Coach be home to help them through any trauma they experienced?

Barbara sighed. "Guess we have to go down there..."

They nodded to each other, standing up and going down into the dark basement they tried so desperately to avoid for the past few months.

Even though she was bracing herself for it, Barbara still flinched when she saw the basement.

They made their way further down into it when they came across the area of the basement directly underneath the part of the living room in which they died unexpectedly. Barbara whimpered as she held onto Adam for comfort. Adam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I can't believe that this was where we died. It feels almost surreal..." Barbara muttered.

Adam nodded in response, planting a kiss on top of his wife's head.

She gasped as she saw the photos of them with their friends, before starting to tear up.

Adam rested his head on top of hers and she wrapped her arms around his waist, beginning to cry harder. They just... looked so young in those pictures. Those were pictures of them in their high school years and now they weren't sure why they kept them in the basement of all places in the house. It hadn't crossed their minds.

"I miss them..." Adam admitted.

"I miss them too," said Barbara, who had since stopped crying. But that didn't stop her from tearing up. That didn't stop hot, cold to Barbara, tears from pouring down her face.

"But we won't lose those memories. They'll be with us forever." Adam smiled.

"And I'll be with you forever." Barbara responded, smiling back.

"I know you will," said Adam, planting another kiss on his wife's head.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one shot. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :).


End file.
